hatchlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick or Treat
Trick or Treat is an event during October to celebrate Halloween in the game. Each day players searches for a different egg based on riddles given by Sheldon and then send the correct egg to him. At the end players recieves rewards depending on how many days they completed. Official info ''What is Trick-or-Treat? '' Trick or Treat is a month-long event in Hatchlings in celebration of Halloween. Sheldon will tell you a riddle, and from that, you need to figure out what egg he wants and send it to him as a treat. You will have 24 hours to send Sheldon the proper “treat,” and then there will be a new riddle to decipher. Sheldon will keep track of how many treats you send him over the month, and at the end of the month, you’ll get a prize based on how many treats you sent! ''What are Sheldon’s riddles? '' Sheldon’s Halloween riddles are clues to what egg he wants as a treat. Check Trick or Treat in the game to see what his current riddle is, and hover to see the punchline. Sheldon will have a new riddle every 24 hours, so be sure to check Trick or Treat regularly! ''When are new riddles released? '' New riddles are released at 3PM, GMT (11AM Eastern, 8AM Pacific. Click here for a time zone converter.). The upcoming jokes on Trick or Treat have countdown times to make it easy to see when the next joke will be available. '' '' ''How do I send eggs to Sheldon? '' Send eggs to Sheldon just like you’d gift eggs to any friend. You don’t need to send Sheldon a friend request—he’ll show up on everyone’s friend list. '' '' ''How do I know if I guessed correctly? '' If you send Sheldon the correct treat, a green checkmark will show up next to the riddle. '' '' ''What happens if I miss a riddle? '' If you don’t send Sheldon the correct treat within the 24 hours that the riddle is posted, you won’t get credit for that riddle. If you look at the past riddles, you can see which ones you missed by looking for a red “x.” Sorry, there’s no way to go back and get credit for a riddle you missed. '' '' ''What is the point of doing this? '' The more riddles you send Sheldon the correct treat for, the more prizes you can get at the end of the month! ''What are the prizes? '' What prize(s) you get depends on how many treats you send. The prizes are: *''1-9: A challenge key'' *''10-20: A silver badge for your profile'' *''21-25: A Kingly egg of choice'' *''26-30: A gold badge for your profile'' *''31: A diamond key'' Prizes stack, so you whichever prize tier you fall in, you’ll also get all of the previous prizes. For example, if you send Sheldon 22 treats, you’ll get a Kingly egg, a silver badge and a challenge key. If you complete all 31, you’ll get all five prizes! Note: Prizes will not be automatically awarded at the end of the month. We’ll post links for you to claim your prize at the end of the month, so watch our Facebook page for those. ''If I figure out the correct treat, can I send in multiple eggs for one riddle? '' Once you figure out the riddle, you only need to send one correct egg to get credit for it. Sheldon may accept them, but sending multiple of that egg will not give you extra points. '' 'How long does Trick or Treat last?' '' Trick or Treat will span the entire month, from October 1 at 3 PM (GMT) to November 1 at 2:59PM (GMT). '' 'Why riddles?' '' In Iowa, where Hatchlings is headquartered, it’s a local tradition to tell jokes to earn your candy when trick-or-treating! http://support.hatchlings.com/customer/portal/articles/2135730-trick-or-treat Past events *2015 Category:Events